


Offer Regected

by chibichibi_k



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid asks Morgan if he is going to take up Detective Lopez's offer. Slight spoiler for S3E17 In Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Regected

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Criminal Minds.

"So... Are you going to take her up on her offer?"

Morgan looked up from his book and stared at Reid. The young genius had slipped into the seat across from him without making a single sound and was watching him intently.

"Who's offer?"

"Detective Lopez's. Wasn't she going to show you the  _real_  South Beach?"

Morgan smirked at Reid. There was no way the kid could have known that but as usual he did. He could also see a little spark of something in Reid's eyes and he knew exactly what the kid was thinking. "Did you profile her, Reid?"

"I didn't even need to. She was eying you the entire time,  _Derek._  So are you?"

"Nah."

"Oh? Why not?"

Morgan smiled at Reid as he leaned across the table that separated them and looked directly into Reid's eyes. "Because as much as I like Brazilian Jazz, Cuban food and mojitos... I like skinny geniuses, Chinese food, and a bed better."


End file.
